Master's kiss
by eleinacristal
Summary: Une première fois sous forme d'apprentissage, mais pour qui?
1. le vide de mon coeur

Résumé: Une première fois sous forme d'apprentissage, mais pour qui?

Voilà mon approche des prémices de la relation compliquée qui lie Dean et Castiel

Elle prend son origine quelque part à la mi-saison 4, des explications sont données dans une suite, voir plus si ma vision de leur couple vous plait…

Merci d'être indulgent c'est ma première fiction

_Les personnages de la fiction « Supernatural » ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en scène dans cette fiction_

_oooOooo_

Castiel prend Dean par le revers de sa veste et le projette violemment contre le mur indifférent à ce qui l'entoure il n'arrive plus a contenir toute la colère qui l'habite.

Quelques minutes plus tôt il se sentait triste et impuissant devant la mauvaise humeur de Dean puis ces sentiments ont mués en colère. A présent elle ne vient plus par vagues, elle le submerge.

Castiel n'a plus qu'une envie : faire apparaitre autre chose que cette moue maussade sur ce si beau visage.

Au-delà de sa beauté, c'est l'homme qu'il connait si bien -peut-être même mieux que Dean se connait lui-même -qu'il apprécie pour ses défauts comme pour ses qualités.

Pourtant Cas doit lui taire tant de choses…

C'est toute cette frustration qu'il met dans son geste, pour repousser ainsi Dean dans ses retranchements

En le plaquant contre ce mur… en vrillant son regard au sien…et ensuite…

Son corps réclame plus de contact, il ose un appui plus prononcé contre la hanche de Dean.

Ses mains plaquent à présent les épaules de Dean contre le mur mais seule sa hanche gauche appuie sur celle de l'homme qui lui fait face.

Une nouvelle pression et il reste figé.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, je vais tout foutre en l'air ! »_

De son côté Dean aussi a suspendu son souffle.

Le regard de Castiel est un tel puits sans fond, et il à tant envie de se noyer…

Mais c'est son ange, son ami, son adversaire aussi quelque fois… il a une telle force et il est si en colère. Le chasseur a du mal à comprendre ce qui l'a mis dans une telle fureur mais il ne peut qu'attendre que les coups pleuvent, il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'aura pas le dessus sur son ange. Il l'a déjà appris à ses dépends !

Alors il soutient son regard, un long moment avec toute l'intensité de sa détresse, de son vide intérieur.

Mais au lieu des coups auxquels il s'attendait il ressent une chaleur inconnue au creux de son ventre, elle prend racine contre sa hanche et remonte vers le trou béant que depuis si longtemps il ressent au plus profond de lui.

Son attention détournée, il n'a pas vu que le visage de Cas se rapprochait si prêt du sien, il sent le souffle de l'ange lui chatouiller les lèvres. Son haleine chaude et humide, toute de senteurs capiteuses, lui fait entrouvrir la bouche. Doucement Castiel pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans les bouger, sans amorcer le moindre baiser, il appuie encore plus fort et fait pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son protégé.

Dean est suspendu aux lèvres de Castiel il n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement, lui qui est si directif en général, n'arrive pas à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour envisager la moindre réaction.

Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Tous deux savent très bien que Castiel n'a aucune expérience sexuelle. Alors que fait-il ?

Et cette chaleur dans le bas ventre, Dean ne la rêve pas ! Et maintenant c'est autre chose… toutes ces sensations ont tout de même fait réagir une partie de lui, une partie intime. Le chasseur n'a jamais été attiré par les autres hommes mais là il ne peut pas s'y tromper, ce que lui fait Castiel n'est pas chaste du tout !

D'ailleurs les hanches de l'ange ont maintenant glissées pour se caller au creux de celles plus larges de Dean. Il peut sentir le renflement qui le presse en réponse au sien.

_« Si je ne réagis pas ce ne sont pas des coups qui vont pleuvoir mais cela peut quant même me valoir des bleus »_

Alors d'un coup de rein, il profite du déséquilibre que Cas s'est imposé pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Ayant passé un bras en travers de ses épaules, son autre main plaquée sur son torse c'est à son tour de prendre ses lèvres.

Embrasser,…il sait le faire… et le fait bien ! Son bel ange virginal va apprendre ce que cela fait de recevoir une leçon d'un maître tel que lui !

Il fait remonter sa main depuis le torse jusqu'à la gorge, lentement avec une légère pression.

Sur son passage pas de seins proéminents pour lui faire barrage, pour détourner son geste. Il remarque le contraste par rapport à ce qu'il a toujours connu mais ne s'y attarde pas, plus troublé par la pointe des mamelons qui darde sous la chemise de coton qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Enserrant la base de son cou il approche ses lèvres de celles de Castiel et commence par les caresser doucement de sa bouche, esquissant un baiser, finissant par le gouter du bout de sa langue. Puis les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes seules.

Alors sa langue va à la rencontre de celle de Cas pour la stimuler par petits coups de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à obtenir un abandon total à son baiser, profond et conquérant, sexy et langoureux….

Dean a repris le contrôle. C'est lui à présent qui a les rennes, qui va pouvoir mettre un terme à cette folie. Mais c'est sans compter la chaleur qui lui mange tout le bas ventre.

…

Cette chaleur envahit tout son corps, elle pénètre dans le vide laissé au creux de son estomac, elle emplit ses poumons qui, durant le cauchemar des tortures endurées, ont été vidés dans un hurlement de douleur, de désespoir.

Son cœur séché à force de déceptions, d'attente stérile, de besoins inassouvis est comme regonflé à l'hélium, si léger à présent et si plein, que sa cage thoracique lui semble comme du coton irradiant une lumière chaude et dorée…

Dean se sent désorienté mais tellement en sécurité, c'est pourtant lui qui est physiquement en Castiel qui bouge en lui, lui imprime son rythme mais c'est Castiel qui le rempli, se déverse en lui, le comble…

oooOooo

Afin de respecter le rating les « … » laissent place à votre imagination

Je vous fais confiance mais si vous voulez partager, confiez-moi vos suggestions dans une petite review )


	2. Fusion

oooOooo

_Une pensée toute particulière pour ma prems : __**zaïka **__« kissou à toi »_

_**ChickaDelSol:**__ oui, c'est bien la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite._

_Mais il est vrai que j'écris depuis longtemps dans le cercle fermé de la famille et des amis. J'ai toujours aimé faire des petits poèmes ou de la prose, quelque fois sous forme de comptines pour mes enfants lors du massage après le bain…_

_L'écriture m'apporte du bonheur et j'ai envie de partager._

_Dans mon métier aussi je dois faire beaucoup d'écrits, de rapports, ce qui m'oblige à avoir un bon niveau de langage mais n'épanouit pas mon imagination !_

J'ai peu de review malgré un nombre de lecteurs qui m'impressionne

J'accepte avec joie les critiques négatives dans l'espoir qu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer

aussi **ne dédaignez pas le bouton tout en bas ;)**

Merci à tous de me lire

Place à la suite,

Où quelques jours plus tard, le chasseur va comprendre que la leçon n'était pas fine…

oooOooo

Dean vient de battre un bon nombre de démons ce soir. Il se sent en pleine forme et a quelques difficultés à laisser retomber la tension de ces dernières heures. Il sort faire quelques pas dans la nuit si paisible lorsqu'il aperçoit une silhouette familière assise sur le muret à l'entrée du chemin.

La nuit est chaude, sombre, protectrice. Aux odeurs de sous bois se mêlent des effluves épicées et enivrantes qui émanent directement de l'être surnaturel qui se relève lentement dans une attitude réservée mais accueillante.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il cherche à avoir une conversation privée avec son ami sans en avoir vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'ici. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il fonce en direction de son compagnon d'arme et l'attaque d'emblée :

« -Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle l'autre jour, tu te comportes vraiment comme un trouduc !

Alors maintenant explique-toi. »

L'ange semble chercher ses mots puis se tourne vers Dean, le fixant de son air concentré.

« -Arrête donc ce manège avec moi, si tu es télépathe ce n'est pas mon cas, je vois bien que tu voudrais que je lise tout dans ton regard mais ce ne sera pas si facile, tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec des mots cette fois-ci ! »

Cas, pris au dépourvu, se lance:

« -Dean, je dois d'abord te dire que je ne sais pas non plus exactement ce qu'il m'arrive. Au début je me demandais si c'était la contrariété d'avoir dû te sauver, puis de devoir ainsi te chaperonner qui me faisait ressentir de nouvelles sensations. En fait depuis que je suis à tes côtés tout me semble plus intense… mes réactions avec !

Je suis désolé de m'être énervé après toi, je regrette de t'avoir poussé à me faire quelque chose contre ta volonté mais je n'ai aucun regret concernant notre baiser. C'est la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai faite depuis longtemps ! »

« -Quoi ? De m'embrasser ou d'embrasser un autre homme ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Réplique le chasseur de sa voix grave.

Ce à quoi l'ange répond, comme on se jette à l'eau : « -Un homme ou une femme pour moi cela n'a pas d'importance, j'aurais pu me trouver un vaisseau féminin mais celui-ci me convient, il m'accepte à la perfection et sa force peut être un atout dans notre lutte lorsque mes pouvoirs s'amenuisent.

Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions quand tu as séduit Anna, l'embrasser ne t'as pas embarrassé ! »

« -Alors c'est de cela qu'il s'agit : tu étais jaloux ! » réagit Dean

« - Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste voir par moi-même ce que cela fait d'expérimenter le meilleur côté de l'humanité »

« - Et qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait ? » l'interroge son protégé avec un sourire perplexe.

«- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« - En effet ! Tu avais l'air plutôt figé au départ non ? »

« -Ce n'est pas une pratique habituelle chez les anges, notre vraie apparence ne nous le permet pas. Il faut que je m'habitue à ce que les terminaisons nerveuses de ce corps me transmettent... »

Dean s'énerve : « - arrête ça avec moi, tu veux !

Je ne demande pas son avis à un toubib, Ok !

Tu m'as parlé de sensations alors vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »

Les accents rocailleux dans sa voix font courir des frissons le long des reins de Castiel qui baisse un instant le regard, il est mal à l'aise mais sent bien qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Ils partagent un moment rare d'échanges sincères et sans tabou.

« - Une fusion. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti ! »

Dean qui regardait devant lui en attente de sa réponse, se tourne lentement vers lui, capture son regard, le dévisage sans plus un mot.

Puis il demande : « - Tu peux préciser ? »

Toujours sondant le regard de son protégé, L'ange répond : « - J'ai pu lire en toi mieux qu'en moi-même, j'y ai vu tes craintes, tes souffrances, et tout cet amour que tu cache au fond de toi. Il t'en faut tant de l'amour pour ainsi donner ta vie pour les autres, toujours protéger ton frère, tes amis…

J'ai ressenti cela comme un appel, une force puissante qui m'attirait vers toi… en toi… pour partager cet amour avec toi… le faire résonner avec celui de mon cœur. » Cas s'interrompt alors, un peu essoufflé, en attente, comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit.

L'homme, brisé par les tortures de l'Enfer, qui est toujours accroché à ses yeux, pénètre plus loin la profondeur de son regard.

« - je ne comprends pas dit-il, moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais y voir que noirceur et vide !

Es-tu sûr que ce que tu as vu ne venait pas de toi ?… que de toi ?

J'ai moi aussi ressenti cette chaleur, cette plénitude mais c'est toi qui me l'a donnée. »

A ces mots Castiel s'approche tout contre Dean et la bouche à un cheveu de la commissure de ses lèvres il lui souffle : « -Alors cela veut dire qu'à ce moment là, nous ne faisions plus qu'UN ! »

Ces simples mots font, en Dean, l'effet d'une bombe. Il s'écarte à grands pas, dans l'herbe du bas côté, trébuche. Heureusement un arbre lui offre un point d'appui qui lui évite de se ridiculiser. La fraicheur du tronc, la rugosité de l'écorce lui permettent de se ressaisir.

Ne pouvant supporter la révélation de ce que tout cela implique, il préfère gérer cette situation dérangeante en la tournant en dérision.

« - Tu m'inquiètes, là –dit-il – Il faut vraiment que tu relâches la pression ! T'as déjà entendu parler de ce que font les ados en manque pour se soulager ? »

Devant l'air effaré de Cas, il précise :

« -Je t'assure que ça ne rend pas sourd. »

L'ange réagit vivement :

« -Je sais soigner la surdité. Le problème n'est pas là. »

« -Ok, il est où alors ? » ne peut s'empêcher de questionner son protégé.

« - Je vois ce dont tu parles, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. »

« - Attends, c'est pas difficile ! C'est même naturel. Tu laisses tes idées batifoler, tu te prends en main et ça va se faire tout seul. »

« -Non, insiste Cas, ce n'est pas si évident pour moi, il faut que tu me montre. »

Deux pas en avant plus tard, il lui saisit la main pour la plaquer sur le renflement de son entre jambe. Plutôt que de marquer un mouvement de recul, Dean constate une réaction identique dans son propre pantalon.

« - Ecoute, c'est dingue ça comme mon corps réagit au tien sans que je puisse rien y faire. Mais on va s'arrêter là.

Tu m'as déjà poussé à te donner un cours de bouche à bouche et c'est largement trop alors maintenant décolle toi de moi et respecte mon espace vital. »

Raide comme un piquet, Cas obéit et fait un pas en arrière, le regard baissé sous la ceinture de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il reste en attente, immobile.

A le voir ainsi désemparé, Dean réagit instinctivement et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort. Le corps de l'ange est bouillant, la zone de contact avec sa paume est parcourue de petites décharges électriques.

Insidieusement il remarque les yeux de Castiel qui remonte le long de son corps, faisant se crisper ses abdominaux, comprimant sa gorge puis finissant par se vriller aux siens.

Dans ce regard affamé il fait passer toute la puissance de son besoin, la force de sa détermination…

C'est à ce moment que le chasseur se rend compte qu'il vient de perdre la bataille.

…

oooOooo

Je ne suis pas sadique non non non

Je poste bientôt une nouvelle aventure en raiting M

Et compte sur vous pour être au RV ; D

KISS


End file.
